


Music Box Collection

by devilhavemercy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: All kinds of AUs, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, Two Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilhavemercy/pseuds/devilhavemercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles, one-two shots, of AoKaga & KiKuro in which some are connected but others are not. Ratings will vary depending on chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga - Rated: T, for language. Enjoy some angst and fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer, blah blah, I don't own, blah blah.

* * *

_**Marriage is a three-ring cicus:** _

_**Engagement Ring** _  
_**Wedding Ring** _  
_**Suffering** _

* * *

 

Waking up in the morning was getting increasingly hard for Aomine Daiki; just knowing that he had to open his eyes and deal with even  _more_ bullshit from Kagami made him want to sleep forever. They had been married for five years but Aomine was only happy for about two of those. His red-headed husband was consistently nagging and always upset over  _something_ ; the dishes weren't done the second the food was consumed, the toilet seat was left up when they had company over, the wind shifted fucking direction. Aomine lay in bed, hands covering his face, as his mind sifted through the last five years, every morning trying to find out just where they went wrong.

Five years ago, they were so unconditionally happy. Aomine had been the one to suck it up and ask Kagami out, after denying for almost the rest of high school that he literally wanted nothing to do with him. Except when they would  _occasionally_ meet up for one-on-ones at the court that  _just so happened_ to be near Kagami's apartment. No, he wasn't curious at all. Until his eyes started focusing on the sweat that dripped down Kagami's body when he'd take his shirt off during the matches, then he might have been a little curious (" _Only a little, Satsuki, shut the fuck up!_ "). It was in their senior year that they had started dating and only a year after that, Aomine proposed (" _But I'm not taking your surname, Aho!_ ") _._  He thought it was going to be like that for the rest of their lives and God, was he  _so fucking wrong_.

If he had known five years down the road, he'd start to actually hate being married to Kagami, he would have never done it - just ending it before it got this far. But almost as soon as he thought that, his heart and stomach dropped.  _No way,_ he groaned into his palms,  _I'd do it all over again but do it right this time._ With a sigh, he sat up and a sudden smell smacked him square in the face.

Breakfast.

Throwing the covers off, he slung his legs over, feet hitting the Berber carpeting with a muffled thud. Aomine felt guilty and that guilt weighed down on his shoulders like a demon that just wouldn't let go. Keeping his head down, he found his way to the dining room table, moving as quietly as he could behind Kagami who was currently wrapped up with finishing the eggs and french toast. The tension was so thick in the kitchen that Aomine was convinced that that's what Kagami was actually cutting up and  _not_ the onions.

"Taiga, I-" Aomine started but was speechless when his husband had turned around. His eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying, and Aomine knew it was  _all his fault_. That guilt from only a few moments ago weighed even heavier.

"It's almost ready, I promise." He said, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and returned to cooking.

Another sigh from Aomine, pushing the chair back and moving to stand behind Kagami. His arms snaked around the red-head's abdomen and his head found its way between his shoulder blades, "Taiga..."

The utensils were put down with a soft clatter, "I'm okay, Daiki, really. Just, you know, cutting onions." He tried to lie, but everyone knew that Kagami was an open book when it came to his emotions.

Aomine backed off a bit, turning Kagami around with him, "What's wrong?"

"Where did  _we_ go wrong?" He choked out, "Where in life did this get so hard, I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm not the same guy you married, you're not the same guy I said yes to."

Normally, on any other occasion, that would have stabbed Aomine straight in the heart but he knew, he  _knew_ it was true. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kagami continued.

"I want to go back five years, I want to fight with you over basketball and call you Aho when you challenge me because you get stupidly prideful." The tears were coming back and he despised that more than anything, "I miss the  _fun_ we had. This is too real, too unlike  _us_.  _Who are we,_ Daiki?"

Even though Kagami was crying, Aomine felt laughter bubbling in his chest, a relief type of laughter. He was sure they were done for, that nothing could change. But here they are, in their stupid kitchen of their stupid apartment having a  _stupid_ conversation. That laughter finally found its way out of him, and a smile that he thought would never return donned on his tan features.

"Bakagami, you big fucking crybaby." Aomine moved next to his husband, leaning back against the counter. He knew that's what Kagami needed to hear, he needed to know that Aomine wanted everything to go back to normal. Hearing that god forsaken nickname that Kagami hated (yet secretly loving, of course), caused the red-head to laugh as well.

"Ahomine~" He cooed, wiping away the tears that were still falling, "Breakfast is read-"

Before he could finish, lips had crashed against his own, quickly but gently. 

"Love you, Bakagami."

"I love you, too."


	2. Levitate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga - Rated: M, ayyy. 
> 
> This is vastly different from the first, it will probably be on a different level, as well. All in the name of entertainment~
> 
> Mentions of past KagaKise and other sexy stuff~
> 
> I'm obsessed with HU, so don't be surprised if the rest of these titles are after their songs.

* * *

******_You know I can take you straight to Heaven, if you let me._**  
**_You know I, I can make your body levitate, if you let me._**  
**_Know that I can make your body levitate._**

* * *

 

The pounding music blasting from the speakers near the stage was almost enough to deafen Kagami as he slithered his way through the crowd. He wasn't really sure what his mindset was when he agreed to help Kise serve at this club, but at this point, he didn't care. He  _needed_ this money. All the bodies were making the atmosphere so humid, making the air sticky and hard for Kagami to breathe. Once he gave the VIP table upstairs their drinks, he ran off to find the blonde haired model. Even after their awkward break-up in college, they had still managed to stay friends but this was pushing that friendship. 

After searching for what seemed like years, he finally found him, but not where he wanted to find him; in the bathroom on the first floor, shoved up against the wall with his pants around his ankles, a dark haired man standing behind him with hands gripping his hips.

"You know what, come find me when you're done, Kise." Kagami shouted over the music, a furious blush painting his face as he quickly left. Once outside of the awkward situation he found himself in, he sighed, glad to be as far away from that as possible. Realizing that he had to find out what to do next himself, he took the drink tray back to the bar, deciding to just ask the bartender what he needed to do next.

"Yo," He yelled out, "Anything else I need to take out?"

The bartender pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, shaking his head, "Not at the moment, go out and enjoy yourself." 

Those words were the words that Kagami was actually scared of hearing. He wouldn't classify himself as an alcoholic, but he did occasionally enjoy a drink or two, in a more casual setting. He wasn't much of the party type of guy, so this was over the top for him but if you can't beat them, join them, right?

_Right...?_

Closing his eyes, Kagami let the music flow into him. He knew he was going to have to really sell this performance for anyone to believe that he's  _really_ enjoying himself, or he won't be getting any tips for anything. He looked to the bartender, nodding his head for a quick shot of anything. He downed it, no sign of any disgust anywhere on his face, and it was just the right amount of warmth flowing down his esophagus that he needed. He headed out to the dance floor, eyes scanning over the bodies as he tried to find a spot to slip into without being seen. He swayed his body a little, trying so hard to just  _blend in_ but no, that would be too easy.

Hands had found their way on his hips, fingers hooking into the hoops of his jeans, stopping Kagami from turning around to see who it was. Instead of allowing that privilege, the assailant's body pressed up against the red-head's back, following his previous swaying. 

"Your next drink is on me," A husky breath against his earlobe sent a shiver down his spine, " _Literally_."

Without much option, Kagami decided to go with it but he at least wanted to see who he was dancing with. Finding the other's hands, he pulled them back just enough to turn around and come face-to-face with the one who zeroed in on the red-head. Kagami's breath hitched as his eyes locked with the other man's. His dark skin and hair stood out even in the dark atmosphere of the club but the color of his eyes is what stood out the most, which is what stopped Kagami in his tracks. He may not have considered himself a party-guy, but for this guy, anything was possible.

He lost all inhibitions, wanting to impress this guy that found his way to him, so the slight sway turned into a hard grind, a flick of the hips. Kagami threw his head back when the other dipped into his neck, a mouth latching onto his skin and he lost it. He didn't care where it happened or even if he knew his name, but he wanted this guy.

Kagami grabbed the man's wrist, sliding both of them off the dance floor and outside to his car (he still had some standards). The man threw the red-head against the hood of the maroon Chevrolet Camaro (which is why Kagami actually needed the money, payments for his baby were  _ridiculous_ ) and slammed their mouths together, one hand holding his head in place with the other pinning Kagami down, who's hands swiftly grabbed hold of shoulders.

"A-at least..." Kagami breathed out in between oral attacks, "Tell me your name."

"Aomine. " He said curtly, not relenting in his endeavor, wanting to taste more and more of the guy beneath him. Letting go of the red-head's face, he pulled back for only moment, "Yours?"  _It's only common courtesy_ , he thought.

"Kagami."

  _A name like that just rolls off the tongue,_ he smirked at the guy that laid beneath him, "Nice ride." That caused Kagami to swell with pride, knowing that someone else could appreciate his new baby after all his hard work.

"Thanks, I just got her."

"I didn't mean the car." The insinuation made Kagami blush as Aomine's mouth hungrily found his own once again, hands roaming under his shirt and onto his bare hips, pushing him further up onto the hood. Wandering hands resulted in lost shirts and a rise in body temperatures; they were getting incredibly hot and heavy for having just met but Kagami just  _did not_ care.

Something about the blue-haired wonderboy -  _man_ \- on top of him felt more than right, it felt  _amazing_. He let him have his way with every body part he wanted; even when that gorgeous face dipped in between his legs and took all of Kagami into his mouth, even when that skilled tongue swirled around like it was a world famous painter, even when those tan hands found their way straight to his ass and wasted no time letting themselves inside - he let Aomine have it  _all_. His back arched high off the hood when his release finally came to him, his throat almost went raw from how loud he screamed out Aomine's name; the high from his orgasm rocked his whole being as he watched Aomine swallow the remnants of his ecstasy.

He looked down at Kagami, offering a hand, "You taste good." Aomine stated, using a free hand to take out his phone and handing it to Kagami. 

"Put your number in there, we'll have to do this again sometime."

 _Maybe working here wasn't such a bad idea after all,_ Kagami thought to himself as he took the phone from Aomine, swiftly keying in his number.


	3. Pigskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KiKuro, Rated: E, for more sexy reasons.
> 
> So sorry it took forever! Work & stuff. I hope you enjoy~

_**Go on, girl, let me touch that body.** _  
_**You know I like it when you lose control,** _  
_**Hike up that skirt, get naughty.** _  
_**Hut 1, Hut 2, Hut 3, Go!** _

* * *

 

Kuroko never enjoyed being in the studio during Kise's photoshoots, mostly because up until most recently, their relationship was on the down-low. Luckily, the blonde model was so carefree about the whole ordeal (" _Because I love Kurokocchi~"_  ) and made it a point to make sure  _the world_  knew how he felt for the other. Before getting too lost in his thoughts, Kuroko shifted his attention back to his boyfriend, who was receiving instructions from the commercial director as well as his photographer. Today, they were shooting a football ad for some deodorant ( _Gridiron Antiperspirant - Challenge everything._ ) and he could not, for the life of him, tear those azure eyes away from Kise.

Kise was shirtless, only wearing shoulder pads with football pants with two black paint lines on his delicate cheeks, ultimately causing Kuroko to have to look away more often than he wanted to prevent further embarrassment of himself. 

"No, no, something is missing!" The photographer groaned, trying to figure why all his photos looked so plain. The commercial director rolled his eyes, "Look, you idiot. We're trying to shoot a football ad with  _no football_."

The two continued to argue over the fact that " _it was just a simple mistake!_ " while one of the assistants handed the prop over to Kise, who took the opportunity to run over to where Kuroko was sitting while the other's continued the petty fight.

"Kurokocchi, are you okay? You look kind of red." Kise knelt down, placing the back of his free hand against Kuroko's forehead, who shoved his hand away quickly.

"I am okay, Kise-kun. You should probably go back and get ready for the shoot." He tried so desperately to get his boyfriend away before he lost his composure, which  _never happened_ to Kuroko. With a defeated whine, Kise nodded and kissed him on the cheek, quickly walking back to the backdrop he was in front of beforehand. Hours passed,  _long_ torturous hours, before Kise was finally done and Kuroko could just  _not_ wait to get him home. He had long enough to contemplate what exactly it was he wanted to do, considering that Kise is  _always_ the one who starts things and tonight, after what he was witness to, Kuroko decided it was time for a change. He made sure to maintain a normal demeanor, not wanting to give off any indication that things were about to get heated because of him.

Once they returned to their apartment, Kuroko decided to cook Kise's favorite meal, chalking it up to that he worked hard today and he deserved it. Everything went smoothly, Kise never suspected anything, which was all according to Kuroko's plan. When Kise sat on the couch, slouched down and holding his stomach with his eyes closed, praising his boyfriend on his amazing cooking, Kuroko seen the opening he had been waiting on. Swiftly, he moved to sit on Kise's lap, straddling him on the couch, with his arms resting on his shoulders.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise's eyes snapped open when a weight was added onto him and he opened his eyes to look directly into his boyfriend's, "Are you okay?"

" _Ryouta-kun~_ " He tried to mimic the innocent drawl that his boyfriend normally adds, and immediately felt kind of dumb, "Yeah, I'm okay, I just wanted to try to start things this time. You looked very good today at the studio."

The blonde giggled a little bit, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Tetsu~ You don't have to try to do something you're uncomfortable with, but since you're already here..." Without hesitation, Kise's mouth latched onto his boyfriend's neck, lightly sucking the skin that is there, his arms wrapping around his back. He stood, but just as quickly, laid Kuroko back down on the couch, making sure he was on top ( _He wasn't ready to relinquish that kind of control._ ) to which Kuroko definitely did not mind.

Hands reached under the blue-haired teen's shirt, fingers trailing up the smooth skin and pulling the shirt up and off with every movement. Kuroko closed his eyes, scooting further down the couch so his head was lying directly on the seat back cushion, making it all the more accessible for the blonde who began to kiss down his neck and to his chest. Lithe fingers moved to Kise's hair the moment his mouth connected with a nipple, tongue swirling around the erected bud and lightly sucking and pulling. Soft mewls were drawn out of Kuroko the more Kise got into his movements, his large hands now kneading at the smaller's hips. Any worry Kuroko had had earlier, any doubt in his mind that he couldn't seduce Kise, completely vanished from his mind. The blonde pulled back, finally getting a moment to remove his boyfriend's shirt, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at Kuroko. Before Kuroko could even think about asking, Kise's mouth was attacking his body once more, causing him to pull a little bit harder on the blonde locks. His back arched and Kise knew it was time to continue forward.

Kise had started kissing and licking lower and lower, his lips stopping right above the waistband of Kuroko's jeans. Wanting to keep it fresh, he decided to tease the smaller boy just  _a little_ bit more before finally making that touchdown. He dipped his fingers inside the band, brushing his mouth softly over the budding erection that Kuroko was trying to desperately to release, his hips bucking ever-so slightly. The neediness was almost enough to make the blonde lose all inhibition and just  _go for it_ but he wanted to be able to enjoy this a little; it wasn't every day that Kuroko threw  _himself_ at Kise, it was usually the other way around. His mouth pressed harder, the added pressure drawing out the moans from Kuroko that Kise  _really_ wanted to hear. And all too quickly, Kuroko thought, did Kise move away to undress himself.

"It's about time  _Ryouta_." Kuroko was still trying to be sexy, and it seemed to do wonders for the blonde whenever he used his first name, especially during moments like these. Once his shirt was off and he was about to take off his pants, he stopped for a moment. Realization hit him a little harder than he expected; he had never pleasure Kuroko before they had sex, it was always Kise who got the whole experience. Deciding that it was time to change that, he took his jeans off, leaving his boxers on (mostly because of the way it accentuate his cock, Kuroko's gaze was locked in and was practically  _drooling_ ) and re-positioned himself on his knees. Wasting no time, Kise unbuttoned his lover's jeans, gripping the hem of both the pants and boxers, pulling them both off in one swift movement. 

If Kuroko had never been one hundred percent embarrassed before, he most  _certainly_ was now. Of course this wasn't their first rodeo, wasn't Kise's first time seeing Kuroko naked, or seeing his cock laid out before him like a gift, but this time was  _so different_. He felt even more vulnerable with Kise just staring at him, his face redder than a tomato. His hands moved to cover himself but Kise grabbed his wrists before he could even try.

"Don't even think about it, Tetsu. Don't  _ever_ cover up that gorgeous face." Kise said, his voice firm and demanding, Kuroko felt like he had to listen to him. His hands fell to his sides as he watched the blonde kiss his abdomen once again, fingers curling into themselves as his mouth grew closer and closer to his pelvis. 

"R-Ryouta..." He tried so hard not to lose his composure, which he normally held on to, but this was a first for him. Kise  _never_ did this for him and he was okay with that, but this was going to be new and he couldn't be more excited. A skilled tongue flicked out, tracing down the shaft of his cock to the tip, painfully slow. Once Kise reached his destination, he sucked only on the tip and licked the underside, causing a slight jump from Kuroko, before daintily dipping into the slit. 

Another drawn out mewl, another back arch, and Kise took all of Kuroko into his mouth, every inch that his mouth could swallow up. He started off with a slow and steady rhythm, one hand wrapping around the girth to help guide his mouth and cover whatever area his mouth was unable. Moving up and down, his eyes glanced up, hoping that Kuroko was slouched down just enough to see him. Unfortunately, his bangs covered the sexy glare he was trying to put on display and he decided to just continue with the task at hand, or  _in_ hand.

Kuroko's eyes closed, losing himself in the feeling of Kise's mouth around his cock, a hand finding its way back to his boyfriend's hair, adding slight pressure to aid in the bobbing of his head. After a couple minutes, Kise pulled off, using his hand to replace his mouth for a moment, blushing slightly and turning his head.

"Sorry...My mouth is kind of small, and you're..." He trailed off, kind of ashamed but Kuroko shook his head.

And just as he was about to tell him not to worry about something so dumb, Kise's mouth went back down unexpectedly and the shock nearly sent Kuroko flying off the couch as he settled back onto the cusions. Trying to pull Kuroko as close to the edge as possible, Kise popped his mouth off the tip of Kuroko's cock, his tongue tracing along all sides of his shaft before trailing along the underside before returning to the entirety. Once his mouth was again swallowing Kuroko's girth, he let out a long hum of approval, the vibrations creating the desired affect from the blue-haired boy.

Waves of pleasure shot through Kuroko's lower half as he got closer and closer to release, gripping Kise by his hair to pull him away, not wanting to finish just yet.

"T-to...Together." Kuroko breathed, panting slightly while Kise only smiled at him.

"Okay, Tetsu, whatever you want."

Kuroko shifted, laying down along the length of the couch and allowing Kise to crawl on top of him. Whilst moving to position himself on top, he managed to slither out of his boxers and situate himself in front of his boyfriend. WIthout needing to prompt him, Kuroko propped his legs up on Kise's thighs, allowing the older to get closer.

"Are you ready, Tetsu?" Kise asked lovingly, receiving a nod in response. He brought his hand to his mouth, spitting a good amount of saliva onto his palm considering he was too far along to get up and actually get the lube from their room. When he deemed it sufficient enough, he grabbed his cock, lathering it generously with what liquid he had and positioned it at Kuroko's entrance.

Pushing forward, his tip broke the surface and Kuroko moaned, though it got cut off by a sharp, but soft, cry as Kise continued inwards. Grabbing his boyfriend's hips, Kise pulled himself in to the hilt and sat there for a moment, enjoying the warmth that enveloped his cock. No matter how many times they did this, he never got tired of this feeling and always wanted to just take a second to appreciate this feeling.

Without needing to ask, he began moving, deciding to not take his time and dropped into that animalistic rhythm that Kuroko sometimes pulled out of him - not that his blue-haired, blue-eyed lover minded. In fact, he rather enjoyed the almost barbaric way his boyfriend pounded into him; the unsteadiness rocked his entire being, pulled loud moans and screams from the very depths of his lungs.

And that's what was happening  _now_.

Dull nails dug into Kuroko's hips, more than likely causing bruising later, causing one hand to wrap around his own cock and the other to grip hold of Kise's bicep in hopes of maintaining some stability. Kise's thrusts were hard, deep, making sure to hit Kuroko's prostate  _every_ time instead of once in a while. It was a constant wave of pleasure that had Kuroko a screaming mess. 

The loud noises filled their quiet apartment, making it sound like the scene of a really intense porn film. Kise's body slammed harder, the slapping of skin being only the second loudest, next to Kuroko. For a brief moment, the blonde considering finishing it off right here but then that would be no fun. Pulling his cock out of Kuroko, he ran his fingers through his hair before casting his lust-filled eyes downwards upon the boy who lay under him.

"Turn over, on all fours.  _Now_." He huffed, knowing that dominating Kise turned Kuroko into a puddle, an  _obeying_ puddle. Once his boyfriend was in the position he wanted him, he gave no warning and just rammed back into Kuroko. The feeling that he got from this angle was helping Kuroko near the end and Kise sensed it.

He leaned forward, one hand grabbing his boyfriend's cock while the other gripping his shoulder. Kise pumped his lover's cock in rhythm with his thrusting, enticing more delicious sounds to fall out of Kuroko's mouth. He started grinding into him, his cock moving up and down inside of his boyfriend, brushing constantly along Kuroko's prostate while he thumbed the underside of the tip of his cock, knowing that alone would be enough.

And as if it took no thought or time, Kuroko was cumming, both on the couch and Kise's hand. But Kise wasn't done  _just yet_. WIthout wiping his hand, he gripped the boy's hips, the cum smearing onto his skin as Kise rocked into him, the base of his cock twitching right at the entrance of Kuroko, stretching it slightly with each tick. He was close, but not quite  _there,_ so he decided a different approach.

"Tetsu...Can you...talk  _dirty_?" He asked, rather timidly for the situation they were currently in.

Without a moment's hesitation, as if he was waiting to be asked or maybe he was just too into this to really care, Kuroko obliged, "F-Fuck me, Ryouta.  _Fill me up._ " He whined, meeting every thrust that Kise was giving.

Groans were all the blonde could manage at this point because he could feel the build up, closer and closer. 

"R-Ryouta...please... _cum for me_."

And that was it - The way he said it, the way that those three words came out, the way he  _begged_ for it was exactly what he needed to send him over the edge. With more frantic and massively unsteady thrusting, he pushed into Kuroko one more time, finally releasing all the build-up. It took a moment before the cum had finally ceased, but once it did, he collapsed on top of Kuroko, their panting in perfect tandem.

Once they had both caught their breath, Kise chuckled and grabbed Kuroko's hand, still not having pulled out, "Thank you, Tetsu."

Kuroko sighed, slightly caught up in the post-mind blowing sex high, "For what? I didn't actually start it this time." He was almost pouting, which was a new sight for Kise.

The blonde kissed Kuroko's shoulder, "You did, I'm just glad I got to thank you for all those other times that  _I_ start."

And it was at that moment that Kuroko realized that maybe it  _wasn't_ such a bad thing that people knew about their relationship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if there's grammatical errors. It was super late and right after work, and I don't have someone who actually goes over it. I just re-read it later and fix it as I go. So if they're there, try to ignore them!


End file.
